Furnando
Furnando the Mystic Moggie is a common Moshling from the Luckies set in Moshi Monsters. They are magician-themed cat who is a talented sorcerer. Furnando can levitate in the air. Combination Biography Mini bio Gaze into a Mystic Moggy's eyes and you might start woofing or oinking because these mysterious Moshlings are talented sorcerers. They can even levitate when they meow, cough up magic furballs and make pilchards vanish ('cos they sneak them under their top hats). Gee whiskers! Character Encyclopedia Main Now you see it, now you don't! Furnando and the other amazing Mystic Moggies are talented magicians who can make a pilchard disappear in the blink of a cat's eye! No one really knows how the Moggies got their mystical powers, but the purring tricksters certainly aren't about to reveal the secrets behind their magic! Look into my eyes! If a Mystic Moggy asks a monster to gaze into its mesmerising eyes, don't be surprised if the critter soon starts barking like a dog or ribitting like a frog! When not messing with monster' minds, these savvy sorcerers like to try to sell them miracle fur tonic for their bald patches! Abracadabra! Furnando likes to wow the visitors in the Moshling Theme Park with magic tricks. With a simple "meow", these Moggies can levitate off the ground! Data File Moshling type: Luckie Species: Mystic Moggy Habitat: Moshling Theme Park Luckie friends: Penny, O'Really, Tingaling Notes: * Large magician's top hat, which is great for hiding pilchards. * Beware the hypnotic eyes! * All good sorcerers need a magical cape to swish around. Habitat In the Moshling Theme Park and they have also been spotted selling Miracle Fur Tonic on the outskirts of Main Street. Traits Personality Eccentric, captivating, confident. Likes Power and trick dice. Dislikes Hidden cameras and silk hankies. Trivia *Furnando is the second Moshling of which their code is found through a DS game, the first one being Nipper and the third one being Peekaboo. *A code (MAGICHAT100) for Pocus Pods was released on December 13th 2012, as a response to a technical error that was causing Pocus Pods flowers to disappear from player's gardens. According to the staff, the code was never intended for wide release, as Furnando is only supposed to be obtained by players who have purchased the DS game. The code has now expired. *A golden Furnando figure came with the Limited Edition of Moshi Monsters: Moshling Theme Park. *Furnando's collector card was obtained directly from Vivid as it did not appear in Series 9 blind bag packs. Gallery In-Game Animations Furnando animation.gif Furnando animation 2.gif Furnando animation 3.gif Furnando animation 4.gif Furnando Walk 2.PNG Furnando Look.PNG Furnando Walk 1.PNG Furnando 1.PNG Furnando 2.PNG Furnando Gem.PNG Furnando Side 2.PNG Furnando Back.PNG Furnando Side.PNG Furnando Fly 1.PNG Furnando Fly 3.PNG Furnando Fly 2.PNG Merchandise Figures Furnando figure normal.png Furnando 0000.jpg|The first Furnando figurine made Furnando figure gold.jpg Collector card s9 furnando.png Countdown card s9 furnando.jpg|Furnando's countdown card Gold Furnando Leaflet 1.png|Golden Figure Leaflet Front Gold Furnando Leaflet 2.png|Golden Figure Leaflet Back Furnando Egg Hunt Figure.png Furnando Blue Egg Hunt Figure.png Mash Up cards TC Furnando series 3.png TC Furnando foil series 5.png Music Videos MV TIG Furnando.png|Trapped in Gummy! Other Furnando interview.png Furnando Plushie.png furnando_wanted_poster_2.png Category:Moshlings Category:Luckies Category:Common Moshlings Category:Code Moshlings